


A Spy in the Order

by arrowverse_girl_13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Marauders' Era, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Post-Hogwarts, Wizarding Wars (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 17:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrowverse_girl_13/pseuds/arrowverse_girl_13
Summary: James and Lily Potter became famous when they were killed by Voldemort and their son became "The Boy who Lived" all because of a prophecy that was half overheard. But what happened leading up to that night? Join the Marauders and Lily after they leave Hogwarts and join the Order of the Pheonix to fight against Voldemort.





	A Spy in the Order

“So, what’s next?” Remus Lupin asked his friends as they sat in the compartment on the Hogwarts Express on their way back to King’s Cross after finishing their seventh and final year. Peter Pettigrew was sitting next to him half-asleep, Sirius Black sat in the corner with his feet stretched out across to the other side, in between Remus and Peter. James Potter was sitting next to Sirius and Lily Evans was curled up next to him, her head in his lap.

“I’m joining the Order,” James said without hesitation.

“Me too,” Sirius agreed, it was something they had all been talking about for months. Lord Voldemort was getting more and more powerful with more and more followers.

“I want to too,” Lupin added.

“I guess if everyone else is,” Peter rang his hands.

“What about you, Evans?” Sirius noticed she was abnormally quiet.

“James knows my conditions for joining the Order,” she smiled coyly. “And whenever he wants to act on them will be fine with me,” she kissed him. The guys clapped which Lily had gotten used to, she was curious if James had told them her conditions. She made eye contact with Remus who gave her a confused look, so she knew Peter didn’t know either that just left Sirius who was the most likely to know but he didn’t say anything.

“So, how do we go about joining the Order of the Phoenix?” Sirius stretched, ready to be off the train.

“Dumbledore,” Remus muttered and everyone agreed.

“I could ask Alice Longbottom--that’s still weird. She and Frank are well connected because of the Auror office.” Lily offered.

“That’s a great place to start,” James rubbed her back.

“I’ll send her an owl when we get back,” Lily sat up, tired of being in the same position for so long. “I can’t believe we’re done with Hogwarts.”

“Crazy, isn’t it?” Remus shook his head.

“Yeah,” Sirius laughed. “I guess these two will be married soon and we’ll defeat Voldemort and live our lives.” Lily smiled, Sirius did know which meant James was thinking about it and hopefully planning for it. They talked and laughed like nothing was changing until they arrived at King’s Cross.

Peter and Remus’ parents were waiting and they waved goodbye, promising they see each other soon. James, Lily, and Sirius were waiting on the Potter’s and Lily’s mother.

“Do we really have to go to the wedding?” James made a face of disgust.

“She’s my sister, James,” Lily shook her head, she really didn’t understand why she was going, Petunia did not want her to be a bridesmaid. “Besides, you promised you would try and make up with Vernon.” James rolled his eyes that was the last he wanted to do, Vernon Dursley was fun to confuse with wizard talk but if he was being honest he didn’t think they would ever truly get along.

“He sounds like a real git,” Sirius commented.

“You didn’t have to goad him, James,” Lily sighed.

“I promise I will try at the wedding. I guess that’s the next time I’m going to see you, huh?” He waved his parents who were approaching.

“Yep, I’m just glad it’s sooner rather than later.”

“Lily, it’s so good to see you,” Euphemia Potter hugged her. “Keeping these two out of trouble?”

“You know that’s impossible, right?” Lily laughed and James’ heart swelled, it was crazy she was actually his. Lily Evans loved him and wanted to marry him. _“I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you no matter how long it may be.”_ The conversation they had after battling Death Eaters in the Forbidden Forest after exams and were shocked when Lord Voldemort himself showed up played through this mind.

“I do but someone had to try, right?” Mrs. Potter grinned and the boys shrugged.

“Are you coming with us?” Fleamont asked Lily.

“Not today, my mom should be here soon. I’m coming after my sister’s wedding a couple weeks,” she explained.

“Your sister’s getting married? How exciting!” Mrs. Potter smiled brightly.

“Yeah,” Lily bit her lip, she didn’t want to bring James’ parents into the mess that was her family life.

“There you are, Lils,” Mrs. Margaret Evans walked up.

“You must be the Potter’s, it’s nice to meet you,” Margaret introduced herself. They exchanged greetings and Lily glowed with pride, her sister was so jealous of her that she couldn’t see it but having her mom’s approval is all that mattered to her.

“I’ll see you at the wedding,” James kissed her.

“See ya around, Evans,” Sirius called as they went their separate ways.

“James’ parents are sweet,” Margaret hugged her. “I can’t believe you’re really done with school. I take you’re leaving after the wedding?”

“That’s the plan. Oh, and just so you know, James and I will probably get married sooner rather than later.”

“Lily?” Margaret stopped and turned to her youngest.

“I’ll explain when we get on the train, I promise,” Lily and Margaret walked across the station to get on the train back to Cokeworth.

“How was the rest of the term?”

“It was fine, exams went well.” Lily purposely left out the large fight that colored the last week that caused many of the conversations that were shaping what life after Hogwarts was going to look like for her.

“Good. For the record, I always knew you were going to end up with James,” Margaret bumped her daughter playfully. “Your dad would be so proud of you and all that you’ve accomplished.” Lily’s father had died a couple years earlier in an accident at the factory in town where he worked.

“I miss him,” Lily said quietly.

“I don’t know what I’m going to do when you and Petunia both leave me,” Margaret sighed.

“Go to be closer to Petunia and Vernon, Mum,” Lily urged her for the hundredth time, she wanted her safe.

“I don’t know if I can leave Cokeworth, it’s the only home I’ve ever known. All my memories with your father and you girls are there,” Margaret and Lily got settled on the train.

“Mum, I don’t want you to be alone,” Lily took her seat after getting her truck tucked into the luggage compartment.

“I’ll be fine, Lils. Now, tell me about James,” Margaret leaned in so she could get every word her daughter was going to say.

“War is coming, Mum. We’re already fighting and it’s only going to getting worse. I don’t want to do without James by my side.”

“You certainly turned around quickly on that boy.” Memories flooded Lily’s mind of the last six years of her fighting and ignoring James Potter and now, she was getting ready to marry him.

“Well, he’s different now. He’s growing up and now that I don’t have Sev-” she stopped, unable to finish the thought. Margaret studied her daughter, she had never pushed her to talk about what happened between her and Severus but she knew it had affected her deeply. They sat there not talking for a few minutes, Lily watched the rolling hills. “Does she want me helping with the wedding at all?”

“I have plenty of things I need help with and Petunia needs to get over herself because I can’t do this without you,” Margaret laughed, Petunia was so jealous of her sister that she couldn’t function.

“She doesn’t even want me at the wedding, you know,” Lily said off-handedly.

“Your sister feels like because you are a witch, she lives in your shadow and she can’t handle it. She wants her wedding to be time to actually feel like she’s the center of attention. I know it’s hard but just give her a little space and I’m sure she’ll come around.”

“Vernon’s worse than she is, you have heard him at dinner with James over Easter break. Granted James wasn’t helping matters but still.” She let out an exasperated sigh.  

“Just give her some time,” Margaret patted Lily’s hand. It was hard to believe there was a time when they didn’t know about Hogwarts and Lily being a witch. That there was a time when her daughters actually got along when there wasn’t this gigantic rift between them that had somehow gotten worse instead of better when her husband died. Margaret just hoped she was right about Petunia needing space and time to be able to be around her sister again.

 

*Prongs*Padfoot*Mooney*Wormtail**Prongs*Padfoot*Mooney*Wormtail**Prongs*Padfoot*Mooney*Wormtail**Prongs*Padfoot*Mooney*Wormtail*

 

"He’s some kind of amateur magician or something like that,” Vernon said loud enough for everyone to hear. James’ jaw ticked and Lily grasped his hand to stop it from going for his wand.

“You’re only going to make it worse, let’s go,” she whispered harshly in his ear. “Please,” she begged when he stayed frozen to the spot. Something seemed to click in his brain and looked at Lily.

“We are leaving,” Lily didn’t fight him as they went to find her mom.

“Thank you for coming,” Margaret didn’t bother trying to get them to stay. “It was good to see you, James. Be safe, please,” she hugged them both and Lily dragged James out of the wedding reception.

“Can I just hit him with a tiny hex?” James said looking through the window.

“No, you cannot,” Lily was adamant.

“Fine but I told you this was a bad idea.” Lily started laughing to stop herself from bursting into tears.

“Let’s go, I just want to get out of here,” they stopped by her house and she got all her things so they could go to the Potter’s.

“Evans, I’m sorry. I know you wanted this to be different,” Lily didn’t even realize she was crying until James wiped a tear from her cheek.

“I just--I feel like I just lost my sister forever,” her voice was shaky with emotion.

“I doubt it, I know I don’t have siblings but I know that bond is a special one,” James pulled her into a tight embrace as she lapsed into sobs.

“Let’s go. Sirius is waiting on a full report of what a muggle wedding is like.” James said after a beat and Lily made an attempt to laugh. “Are you going to be okay?”

“I think so. Just promise me our wedding is going to be nothing like that.”

“You’ve met my parents, right? Rich, older wizards who would do anything for their only and beloved son,” James raised an eyebrow.

“You have a point,” she shook with laughter against him. “Okay, let’s go.” Lily took one last look at the house she grew up in and disapparated with James to his parents.

 

“So, what’s a muggle wedding like?” Sirius was laid out across a couch thumbing through a book.

“Not nearly as fun as a wizard wedding,” James sank down in an armchair and Lily sat down on the floor. “This one was especially dull because Vernon Dursley despises anything that is remotely out of the ordinary.”

“Blimey, and your sister married him, Evans?” Sirius sounded incredulous.

“Yep, Mum thinks that I just need to give her space but I think the time for making up with her is long gone. She’s despised me ever since Sev and I found that letter she wrote to Dumbledore about wanting to go to Hogwarts.”

“What?” Both boys sat up in sudden interest.

“Before I left for Hogwarts, Sev and I found a letter from Dumbledore to her, apparently she had written to him about wanting to go to the school. I remember him being kind but she was so mad we had found the letter. She called me a freak and nothing was ever the same,” she explained.

“Wait, did you find the letter or did Snivellus?” Sirius’ eyes narrowed.

“Don’t,” Lily said forcefully.

“I just going to say it’s another thing you can blame on him,” Sirius shrugged nonchalantly.

“This thing with you and Sev, it’s never going to end, is it?” She looked between the best friends but she already knew the answer. Her relationship with Sev had fallen apart over the last two years and now he was a full blown death eater, he had proven that in the fight at the end of the year.

Before anyone could answer, they heard a sound at the window. They all jumped but Lily noticed the owl and got to retrieve the letter.

“It’s from Alice!” she tore into the letter.

_Dear Lily,_

_It is so good to hear from you, congrats on finishing at Hogwarts. I heard about the battle in the forbidden forest, Emmeline said you were leading the charge...with James Potter?!?! (Clearly we have things to catch up on) But in answer to your question, yes, Dumbledore is in charge. I let him know of your interest and I’m sure he’ll be in contact shortly. We need all the help we can get, Lord Voldemort is gaining followers like crazy. Frank and I both passed our Auror tests last week and are getting ready for our first assignment, Frank’s been training with Alastor Moody and well, I understand why they call him Mad-Eye now._

_I hope we can see each other soon!_

_Alice Longbottom (← can you believe it?)_

 

“You didn’t tell her about us?” James was reading the letter over Lily’s shoulder.

“When was supposed to? In case you forgot, it was a bit of crazy year between being head girl, worrying about N.E.W.T.s, and fighting death eaters,” Lily shot back contemptuously.

“I was only joking,” James threw his hands up in surrender.

“Sorry, I guess the still worked up from the wedding. I’m going to go to bed,” she kissed him and disappeared up the stairs, leaving the letter with the boys.

“Did you hex Vernon like we talked about?” Sirius asked once they heard a door shut.

“No, she would have killed me but I wanted to. You should have heard him talking about me, the man is a dunce. I don’t understand how Lily and Petunia are even related,” James handed Sirius Alice’s letter and sat back down.

“I suppose we’ll hear from Dumbledore soon then?”

“I would think so, the man doesn’t miss much. I’m ready to do something besides hang around here all day,” James yawned.

“Cheer up. Mooney and Wormtail will be here tomorrow,” Sirius clapped him on the back as they headed up the stairs. “Night, Prongs.”

 

*Prongs*Padfoot*Mooney*Wormtail**Prongs*Padfoot*Mooney*Wormtail**Prongs*Padfoot*Mooney*Wormtail**Prongs*Padfoot*Mooney*Wormtail*

 

_Lily, if you are indeed interested in joining the fight you and your friends should join us in Godric’s Hollow in two weeks time. Albus Dumbledore_

“Godric’s Hollow? Two weeks? He can’t be serious!” the boys chorused as they passed the tiny scrap of parchment between them.

“Two weeks, that’s not too bad,” Lily looked pointedly at James which earned him an elbow in the side from Sirius. The couple days since they had arrived, the boys were being more cryptic than usual and had taken to speaking in code.

“Two weeks is an eternity,” muttered Peter sinking back down on the floor. Lily rolled her eyes, wishing for the hundredth time she had another girl around.

“Can I invite Marlene to come and stay?” she asked before the thought had fully processed her brain.

“Sure,” James shrugged and Lily couldn’t help but notice the goofy grin on Sirius’ face as she ran up the stairs to write to Marlene who arrived two days later.

“Is it just me or did Sirius get hotter in since school ended?” Marlene McKinnon said once they were in the safety of Lily’s room at the Potter’s.

“Merlin’s Beard, just date the guy, huh?” Lily rolled her eyes. “Listen, we need to talk.”

“About joining the Order or James’ proposing?” Marlene knew her best friend well.

“Both, because they are the same thing in my mind and I kinda told him as much.”

“Evans! You’ve been holding out on me!” Marlene gasped, it was something she had hinted at towards the end of term but they hadn’t actually talked about it. Lily thought back to that night after the battle in the forbidden forest…

“That was a rush!” James sank down in an armchair in the Gryffindor common room. “And you, Lils, were absolutely brilliant.” He pulled her into the chair with him and kissed her fiercely.

“You were pretty great too,” she grinned. But tonight got me thinking,” Lily bit her lip. “About us and life after Hogwarts.”

“I’m fighting,” James declared.

“I know and I want to too but I don’t want to do without you,” she paused, hardly believing the words that were about to come out of her mouth.

“Evans, are you saying what I think you’re saying?” James froze.

“I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you no matter how long it may be,” a satisfied smirk appeared on James’ face.

“I love you too,” he kissed her until they were both breathless. “But what does that have to with joining the fight?”

“I don’t want to join if we’re not in this together.”

“Lils?” James moved suddenly, jostling Lily nearly out of his lap.

“That’s all I’m going to say about it. I’m exhausted,” she yawned.

“I don’t know how you can say that! Tonight was thrilling.”

“That explains so much about you, Potter,” Lily lightly kissed him before walking up to her dormitory…

 

“I still can’t believe that we are talking about you _marrying_ James Potter after _years_ of ignoring him and trying to get him to leave you alone,” Marlene’s laughter pulled Lily back to reality.

“Yeah, well, he decided to grow up,” Lily threw a pillow at her best friend.

“That he did. We are joining the Order though, right?” Marlene clutched the pillow to her chest.

“Dumbledore said to come to Godric’s Hollow in about ten days if we were serious about it,” Lily sighed.

“Good, I’m ready for this fight,” Marlene said fiercely.

“Evans!” Sirius’ booming voice was coming from the hallway.

“What do you want, Padfoot?” Lily slammed the door open nearly knocking him over.

“Padfoot?” Marlene was confused by the nickname.

“Long story,” Sirius was grinning mischievously.

“Lils,” James whispered and she slipped out of the room leaving Sirius and Marlene to stare at each other longingly.

“When did that happen?” Lily laughed.

“Oh, he’s a thing for her for a while now,” James kissed Lily’s temple. “What do you say we head to the garden?”

“I’m always up for the garden. You know it’s my favorite place at this house,” Lily wrapped an arm around his waist and they headed outside.

“James, there you are,” Euphemia was sitting on the sun porch reading with a pair of knitting needles going making what looked like the beginning of a scarf.

“Mum, Lily and I were going for a walk in the garden.”

“Enjoy, it’s a lovely day outside,” the older woman smiled brightly. “Oh, Lily, did your friend get here? That’s her name?”

“Marlene, she sure did. Sirius is helping her get settled in. Thank you for letting her stay.”

“Of course, we are loving having all you kids here. And Merlin, you could definitely use some female companionship with all these boys running around here.”

“I knew it was too much when I didn’t understand anything any of them were actually saying,” Lily laughed and James rolled his eyes.

“Go, go, I didn’t mean to keep you. I just like to lay eyes on my son every few days.” James bent down and kissed her cheek before pulling Lily out the door and into the garden.

“Your mom is great,” Lily took a deep breath once they were outside.

“Most the time,” James rolled his eyes and Lily laughed. “Your mom is great too.”

“Thanks, I wish you could have met Dad.” her green eyes filled with tears. “But of course he heard all about you of course.”

“Oh, so, he hated me then?” James’ eyes sparkled mischievously.

“No, I think he knew what I couldn’t see. That we would end up together, that underneath it all, you liked me and I was too stubborn to see anything other than what I wanted to.”

“I’m just glad you finally came around,” James kissed her. They meandered through the expansive garden, enjoying each other’s company. Knowing these days were about to be long gone. They arrived at the large tree on the edge of the garden and Lily sat down on one of the low hanging branches. After the horrific dinner with Vernon and Petunia at Easter, this had been her refuge.

“Everything okay?” Lily raised her eyebrows. James was pacing and looked uncharacteristically nervous.

“I keep thinking about how much time we have left here. I know that we’re going to be joining the fight sooner rather than later. This year with you has been beyond my wildest dreams. You are everything that I could have possibly ever wanted. And I want to be with you for the rest of my life.” James swallowed and Lily’s heart was pounding out of her chest. “So, what do you say, Evans? Will you marry me?” James’ normal, cocky nonchalant attitude appeared in the wide grin.

“I’ll think about it, Potter,” she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately. It was basically the same conversation they had when she finally agreed to go with him at the beginning of the year.

“But you’re going to marry me, right?” James tried not to sound panicked.

“Of course,” Lily rolled her eyes as James pulled her impossibly closer to him, trying to memorize everything about this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that I've spent a lot of time thinking about and researching. I hope that you enjoy it, the Marauders have always been the most interesting to me. I want to know everything I can about them so I just decided to write it myself. I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
